Day One
Day One was an ultra secret and elite mercenary group for hire. Formed by the mysterious Mister Zero, the group was highly in demand and saught after for their impeccable record in having never failed a mission. Two years ago they entered the employ of Dark Amy, and with access to new tech and gear, their already fearsome deadliness increased dramatically. The reason for Absolus creating the team isn't known, but under his guidance they became one of the greatest mercenary groups in the world. Members Absolus - Codename: Mister Zero The older brother of Syllve, the two had not seen or spoken to one another for several decades before their fateful encounter in Dark Amy's tower. The founder, under his guidance, Day One achieved vast fame and fortune, with the gentlemen Werecat assisting in further advancing the team's skills. After the raid on the tower, Absolus returned home to reclaim the Eladyne's glory. Kyn - Codename: Number One A Lar'khiss warrior passing off as a Human, Kyn was selected to be the leader of Day One because of his inhuman combat prowess and steadfast leadership, able to keep his team calm and collected in any and all situations despite having a bitter antagonistic relationship with Damian. After being excommunicated from the team, he is one of only three former members still alive. Natalie Skyrra - Codename: Number Two Seemingly trained in assassination from a very early age, Natalie was by far the quietest and most mysterious member of the team. A woman of few, if any words, she let her aim speak for her, being the team's sniper, skills that were enough to challenge even Jessica DeGrandi. She broke her own neck after being captured by The Pack to avoid interrogation. Samantha Nordoc - Codename: Number Three A rowdy, loud, and beautiful woman, Samantha served as the magical offensive specialist of the team, being greatly skilled in pyromancy and illusions. The polar opposite of Natalie, Samantha was always talking and always said whatever was on her mind, regardless of if it was offensive or not. She was killed during the raid on the tower. Mark Chimeza - Codename: Number Four A compassionate and gentle man despite his appearance, Mark served as the team's medic and demolitions specialist while also being an expert in herbology. Often the peacekeeper whenever discordance began between the others, his deeply spiritual and religious nature came from being born and raised in a country that was once the domain of the Wind Goddess Ciela. He was the only team member who was spared during the raid. Damian Murago - Codename: Number Five The most distant, and at times hostile member of the team, Damian out of everyone else enjoyed his job the most, because of his deeply bloodthirsty and sadistic nature. He was a master of stealth and the team's tracking specialist. Despite a openly scornful relationship with Kyn, he still followed orders flawlessly, and never actually jeopardized a mission, for completing his goals was important to him above all else. He along with Beya were on assignment away from the others for a year before returning to the tower, where he was killed during the raid. Beya Occline - Codename: Number Six Somewhat jaded and always one step ahead, Beya was the magical support specialist, being highly skilled in a strange school of magic that allowed for manipulation of space and matter. Refusing to accept failure in even the most dire situations, she would go to extremes to complete her goals, something that was both greatly appreciated by the team while also being rather unnerving. She, along with Damian, was on assignment away from the tower for a year, after which she was killed in the raid. Category:Faction Category:Antagonists